Daddy
by TheQueenofAnime
Summary: "Daddy! Daddy! Oh Daddy!" Lucy yelled


"Natsu you're here! I thought you had work today?!" Shouted the Now 18 years old blonde.

"Well the reason why I couldn't really spend time with you last week was because, I worked over time at Mira's." Natsu said cheerfully causing Lucy to jump into his arms.

"Dragneel! Don't think just because Lucy is 18 and an adult that I still don't have my eye on you!" Jude growled towards Natsu FROM the couch before Igneel put his hand on Jude's shoulder calling him down.

"I can assure you that Natsu wouldn't do anything to Lucy, well I think I do." Igneel quirked towards Jude.

It was a Small Family thing to celebrate Lucy's 18th Birthday. There was Lucy, Her Mother Layla, Her father Jude, Natsu, His sister Wendy, His Father Igneel, and His Mother Grandine.

While the family down stairs shared embarrising secrets and stupid things they've done in their entire life. Nasty and Lucy snuck upstairs to her room.

"Natsu Dragneel~" Lucy purred rolling the 'R' in his last name.

"What may I do for you Lucy Heartfilia~" Natsu growled out causing Lucy to squeal and run to her pink plush bed.

She then flipped her hair over her shoulder and gave Natsu her sexiest bedroom eyes and she curled her finger beckoning him to her.

"You know Natsu... I was surprised you made it, I was so happy... I was so... Mmm.. Wet." She said as she grabbed Natsu's shoulders and said from under him.

"You know Lucy there's another birthday present I got for you..." He drifted off before he looked directly in her eye and smirked.

"Mm... And what did you get me?" She moaned into his ear as he started to rub in between her inner thighs underneath her skirt.

"Birthday Sex~" He rolled off his tounge before he devoured her mouth slipping in his tounge not even asking for permission.

"Hngh-" She moaned into his moth as drool starting coming from their lips.

Clothes were removed and Heated words were exchanged.

Down stairs...

"Well we better get going... Wendy has school and we have work. We do wish we could stay and ch-" Grandine started before being inturreped.

"Daddy! Daddy! Oh God! Daddy please!" You could hear Lucy's Voice from upstairs.

To the it sounded like a cry for help when it was really...

"That's right Lucy! Call me Daddy Scream it! Shout it! Like a prayer!" Natsu growled as her put Lucy on her hands and knees while pulling at her hair.

"I know you want it! Lucy come on keep saying it. Keep calling me Daddy." He said while pulling up by the hair to where her had her head leaning back on his shoulder.

His Strokes got Faster.

Lucy got Louder.

"LUCY! Is everything alright we heard you from downstair-". Jude said as he opened the door with Layla, Igneel, and Grandine.

Natsu and Lucy two caught up in their own pleasure failed to notice their parents presence at Lucy's Door.

"Fuck! Lucy so naughty letting your boyfriend Fuck you while your parents are down stairs. I wonder what was happen if we got caught huh? I bet your thinking bout it now! Your Naughty for that! You like being called Naughty huh? or was it the thought of being caught by our parents that made your Pussy clench. MY GOD Lucy." Natsu yelled out and he pushed Lucy back down to her hands and knees still yanking at her hair.

"If they found out the first time we had sex.. Was on the dinning room table, That I fucked you on the couch, especially your Fathers favorite chair that he loves, In the Boys Locker room at school and let's not forget your parents bedroom while they went aeay on the bussiness trip." Natsu said Thrusting a bucking up deeply into her womb.

"I do wonder what would happen? Don't you Igneel? My chair you say, the dinning room table, the couch, the Boys locker room and The Bedroom Your Mother and I shared?! Huh?! " Jude Yelled causing Natsu and Lucy to stop there serious Session of Bed breaking sex.

Natsu's head was the first to turn to the Voice before he realized that their parents were actually at the door. Lucy quickly pushed Natsu away from her revealing his erect thick cock the was angry, waiting to burst Lucy shouting an 'Oh my God' and everyone's eyes trailed to Natsu's Cock that was throbbing out of control.

"Well that's impressive..."Layla and Grandine whispered to each other causing Jude and Igneel getting Angry at their wives.

"They're out of control! Layla they're like dogs around my house. The Had.. it... in our bedroom." Layla waved it off as she met Lucy flushed face and glossed eyes.

"Oh Lucy! Your father and I were like that too. It's okay.. I remember when your father took me on my parents-" Layla started before getting interrupted by Lucy's Loud sobs.

"Lucy don't cry." Natsu said as her brought her sobbing form into his chest his Natsu Jr. now soft.

"My birthday is ruined." Lucy cried.

"Don't think I'm letting you two off so easily when I-" Layla have Jude a very stern glare he cowered back and coughed.

"Well I mean.. as long as you are under my roof having- that! You would be- not saying that word." Jude gritted to them.

"Why can I say Dad-" Lucy said but was cut off by a loud.

"Don't!"

But it was already too late her father had passed out.

"Daddy!"

 **What's up my hoes it been I while. Did you read my profile? cause i did hahaha! I spent maybe an hour on this it was pretty fun to eighty especially with this new That's my Daddy shit. Fuck I'm- Never mind any way it was fucking awesome to be able to write a chapter without having your computer**.

 **Love,** **Hairypenis lover/ Yael562/ Crack head/ La cabeza de crakes.**


End file.
